The present invention relates to a face shield comprising a frame, a glass attached to the frame, a padding between the frame and the face and an attachment portion, like a ribbon encircling the head, and into which face shield air is led.
As is commonly known, so called whole face masks of the type made of rubber, comprising regulating valves and fastened by ribbons, hurt and are heavy as well as expensive to make. Because of the weight, these face masks usually require 4 to 5 buckles, whereby they are difficult to put on. Specifically, welding masks, into which air is led through canals, are often very heavy and the portions encircling the head are usually made of hard plastic. The big dimensions complicate use and edge sealing is difficult to accomplish. So called hoods made of, for example, plastic cloth, paper or plastic are reasonably priced, but difficult to use and in case of an accident they may lead to risk of suffocation.